Surreal
by edhel-tarien
Summary: To kai, his dreams would only be dreams. They would be always surreal. OneShot, Yaoi, TyKa


_**Surreal**_

**Authoress: edhel-tarien**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters. However I down own the lyrics of the poem.**

**Pairings: TyKa**

_I sit there, and to me it seems,_

_That I always manage to see you, in my dreams._

_Your skin so beautiful, your touch so light,_

_The feelings you give, send me alight._

_Whispers of love, can this be true?_

_Can you possibly love me to?_

_No, a dream, a dream again._

_I awake every morning to find you not there._

Kai sighed as he stared at the ceiling. A dream…that's all it ever was. How much more could he take? How much more could he stand? He was brought up in pain; he scolded himself all the time at his lack of concentration. Why had it affected him so much that Tyson was taking Hilary to the dance? Why had it affected him so much that he overheard Hilary telling Max how much she loved Tyson? Why was he hurting? Confused and alone, crimson depths lost themselves in a dream. A dream to him, he thought would never come true.

_Where had you gone? You seemed so real,_

_The walls of my heart began to peel._

_A dream it was, a dream it'll be,_

_Forever apart, of all of me._

_I lose myself; I wish it was real,_

_Would you take me out for a meal?_

_No a dream, it's all surreal…_

_Slowly the realisation starts to seal…_

Would Tyson be anything more than a dream? Kai began to doubt the likeliness of the pair. Tyson was the only real person who touched kai. The day when he was at the lake, he was prepared to give it all up. His life was to be no more. And then Tyson did it again. He didn't realise, but Tyson had saved him from a lot of things. Would he ever know? Could he ever tell him?

_If I gave you my heart, would you take it?_

_Would you hold it or would you break it?_

_Confused I feel, torn and scared,_

_So much of me, feels so bare. _

_I wish I was the one, who was there,_

_To hold your hand when you got scared. _

_Would you let me be that one?_

_Would you? Tell me this, my love._

The rain began to fall as kai winced. He refused to go to the dance tonight. He couldn't bare watching Tyson with someone else. Even though Hilary had asked Tyson to the dance, he still accepted. It felt like a date to kai and he didn't care what any of them said. He still felt as though his heart had been ripped out. It still hurt.

_Alone I am, been waiting so long,_

_For you to come strolling along._

_It's a feeling, an enticement of your aura you see?_

_See what your love has done to me?_

_I cannot dream without you being there,_

_I cannot think without feeling bare._

_When will you see this? When will you come?_

_When will I ever stop feeling so glum?_

A knock brought him out of his thoughts. Confused of who it was he simply shrugged and let it be. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He felt to torn, he felt so lost. "KAI!" his heart froze at the voiced name. Could it be?

_Did I hear you calling my name?_

_Could it be that you feel the same?_

_Tell me now, and tell me true,_

_Could I always rely on you?_

_Can I trust you with all my heart?_

_Please don't rip it all apart. _

_Is this a dream? I cannot tell,_

_I'm having a feeling as if I had fell._

"Tyson?" he whispered, his heart hammering against his chest. Opening the window he looked down at the young man in the rain. His white shirt clung to him, his hair soaked and disheveled. He glowed and to kai he looked beautiful. "Tyson…what…what are you doing here?"

_What is this? Could this be?_

_Are you real or are you a dream?_

_Surreal…no? No you're real,_

_My heart begins to fold its peels._

_Have you finally heard my plea?_

_Have you come to rescue me?_

Tyson smiled as he watched the shock radiate of kai's face. "For you silly" he replied, taking a bow. "May I have this dance sir?" Kai's eyes, if possible, widened more. "Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief, it had happened so often in his dreams. "Yes" he replied and looked up at the older blader. "More serious than I have ever been in my entire life. Tell me kai; is it wrong for me to love you?"

_My knight in shinning amour, you had always been,_

_Then how is it that this is not a dream?_

_You took my heart with so much love,_

_Could it be you won't tear it apart?_

_Your eyes they tell me, you would never leave,_

_But still I found it hard to believe._

_It was just like this, always in my dreams,_

_Are you real or are you not what you seem?_

Kai's heart stopped for a full second before he willed his body to work again. The rain was pouring down in a cascading waterfall, drenching the two boys. A smile finally finding kai's features, he ran down the stairs and out the door. Right into Tyson's embrace, and the kiss he had been waiting for so eagerly. Finally breaking for air, deep blue meet crimson. "I love you Kai Hiwitari" Tyson stated, enjoying the feel of kai in his arms. Kai beamed, and was truly happy for the first time in his life. "I love you too Tyson Kinomiya"

_You are finally not surreal to me,_

_I no longer have to find you in my dreams._

_My heart I gave and you gave yours,_

_A memory that I will never remorse. _

_So to end this story, just three simple words,_

_I love you amore, surreal no more…_

And in the rain they danced and celebrated there love. Surrealism no more had come to pass.

THE END

Hehe, well there you go guys. A one shot-fic, lyrics written by me. Hope that you guys enjoyed it and please review!

Note: amore: means love in Italian

Surreal: means something that is not real, an illusion, a dream etc.


End file.
